


Summoner's Outing

by WaddleBuff



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nurse Akali, Pizza Delivery Sivir, Scent Kink, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaddleBuff/pseuds/WaddleBuff
Summary: A forbidden compendium of smut featuring Summoners and Champions.





	1. Chapter 1

**BY ORDER OF THE HIGH COUNCIL OF EQUITY, THIS DOCUMENTATION IS SEALED**

 

**HIGH COUNCILOR AND ADJUDICATOR ACCESS ONLY**

  
  
  


**_UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS WILL BE ENFORCED WITH RUNIC PSYCHOMANTIC KILL AGENTS._ **

 

**_CONTINUING FORWARD WITH THIS DOCUMENT WITHOUT PROPER PSYCHOMANTIC INOCULATION WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE CARDIAC ARREST, FOLLOWED BY DEATH._ **

  
  


**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**PSYCHOMANTIC KILL AGENT ACTIVATED.**

 

**CONTINUED LIFE SIGNS CONFIRMED.**

 

**REMOVING SAFETY INTERLOCKS.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Documentation quintessence activated.  _

_ Commencing cognitive conveyance. _

  
  
  


 

Welcome, Summoner.

 

If you’re hearing/seeing these words (cognitive conveyance can differ from person to person), then I can trust you.

 

Seeing how this is a pre-recorded message, I am not aware of your intent. 

 

What I do know is that there are three reasons why you’re reading this:

 

  1. You have clearance 
  2. You have tolerance to the most deadly psychomancy seals on Runeterra (highly unlikely)



 

     or 

 

  1. The High Council, and the Institute of War as we know it, is dead ( _very_ likely)



  
  


Whatever the circumstances, you are here, and my recorded consciousness has no choice but to continue and disclose the information within the tome you are now holding. 

 

So, welcome.

 

Now then, whether you are a Challenger Division High Summoner or a Bronze Division newbie, you must have heard whispers and rumors of a legendary document.

 

Summoner’s Outing. 

 

The supposed black book of the Institute of War. Once just a filthy, juvenile tale for the locker rooms eventually became the most sought-after legend of our institution. 

 

And you’re holding it.

 

In reality, Summoner’s Outing  _ was  _ just a filthy, juvenile tale. A work of...pure  _ smut _ , for lack of a better term, penned by some deviant Summoner during the early days of the Institute.

 

But soon, the volume grew. More tales and more tales were added to Summoner’s Outing, passed on from Summoner to Summoner. 

 

It was an eventuality that the Council would catch wind of it. And when they did, and confiscated the filthy volume, it became apparent that the contents were  _ not  _ just works of fiction.

 

No, Summoner’s Outing is a documentation, a compendium of the ultimate taboo:

 

Summoners engaging in carnal acts with Champions.

 

The sexual union of Summoner and Champion is a transgression that is unforgivable, breaking an innumerable number of edicts and codes and laws.

 

But what is most strange about Summoner’s Outing is that it not only describes sexual union between Summoner and Champion in very, very, very lewd detail, it also introduces a strange notion: 

 

There are beings in Runeterra that resemble existing Champions but are completely  _ different _ entities entirely. 

 

Judging from the material collected within this compendium, it has been discerned that these beings just...manifested, and will continue to manifest. 

 

Whether they claim to be from a far-flung future with technology that is decades beyond our reach, or that they are guardians from the stars, or that they are strange spectres from the dark unknown, these entities seem to manifest from temporal rifts inadvertently created from unstable overflow from our Nexuses, and given form through the imagination and desire of Summoners.

 

In other words, as long as there are Summoners summoning Champions and imagining them as different incarnations from alternate dimensions, it will be an eventuality that these imaginings will manifest.

 

And will have sexual union with a Summoner. 

 

It is no secret that the potent mana within the...fluids of a Summoner is highly sought after, and the fact that these alternate manifestations (as well Champions in general) are drawn to Summoners in a carnal manner is disturbing, to say the least. 

 

Obviously, the fact that the Institute is not only having sexual relations with its Champions but also having beings manifest through temporal leaks is information that can  _ destroy  _ the League of Legends as we know it. Thus the heavy precaution undertaken to make sure this collection of stories remain secret.

 

So moving forward, the High Council has undertaken the task to not only sort out this vile, lewd book of smut, but also extract personal statements from Summoners and Champions (and the “alternate universe” entities claiming to be Champions), transposing them into Summoner’s Outing, and, of course, administering proper amnestics.

 

As of ██ CLE, each entry will now be given a designation number, as well as an encounter class: either “Quotidian” class or “Divergent” class, regarding whether it is a normal Champion engaging with a Summoner, or an “alternate” Champion engaging with a Summoner.

 

With all of that pre-amble, I hope the information in this volume will be of some use to you. Maybe of some titillation.

 

Whatever it may be, make sure that it stays between us. 

 

Remember, Summoner (or whoever you are). I trust you with this. And whatever happens down the line, I trust that you keep this information safe and stored. 

 

If you have any reports of possible Champion and Summoner engagement, please report it (covertly) to me or any member of the High Council of Equity. 

 

-High Councilor Reginald Ashram

██ CLE

  
  


P.S. Excuse the expunged data moving forward; names, dates, ranks, and places have all been excised out of the courtesy of the Summoners involved. 

 

Even if you have received clearance, therefore, my trust, there is  _ always  _ such a thing as too  _ much _ trust. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. SO-001: "Nurse" Akali

* * *

**Case file designation #:** SO-001 ~~_Like Bad Medicine_~~

 **Encounter class:** Quotidian

 **Subject of interest:** "Nurse" Akali

 **Description:** Receiving a routine check-up from volunteer nurse Champion Akali, ███████-tier Summoner █████ is given an offer to engage with Champion Akali in sexual union, pertaining to the traditional Kinkou edicts of balance.

 

**Encounter transcript:**

 

* * *

 

 _Penned by Summoner_ █████, ████  _8th_ , ██  _CLE_

It was my third visit to the Institute infirmary in a week, a standard series of check-ups.

The little examination room was pretty cramped. Neon of the lights overhead cast everything in a harsh white. The linoleum tile floor was white too, just as white as the walls, as white as the medical cabinets, as white as the sheets I clutched tight, as white as my knuckles.

My leg bounced in a jittering frenzy, and my pulse was probably at least twice the rate it should be.

The source of my apprehension wasn't a needle or the onset of some sort of terminal condition. No, my nervousness stemmed from the nurse that stood a mere foot away from me, jotting away check-up results on her clipboard.

Akali, Fist of Shadow, Pruner of the Tree, member of the prestigious Kinkou Order, and, on certain days of the month, volunteer nurse.

It's no secret that Akali is a beautiful Champion (top five babes of League material, in my opinion; compared to others, her swimsuit spreads in the  _Sports Exposed: Swimsuit Edition_ are the ones I've...put to use the most). So the fact that I had the opportunity to be tended by her for  _three_ consecutive check-up sessions had me starstruck...and, to be frank, pretty sexually-frustrated.

Seeing my prime fap material in that nurse outfit up close, with those tight white thigh highs, the sleeveless top that left her arms bare, the short skirt that revealed the skin of her thigh, the swell of her chest against the tight fabric, upper curve of young breasts peeking through her uniform's deep v-cut…my eyes were practically glued to her.

It didn't help that I was extremely pent-up; I'd recently been promoted to ██████ Division, and the paperwork that comes with a promotion tends to stack up. I had no time for much social interaction, much less any romantic affairs. I'd jack off consistently throughout the day whenever I had time, but jacking off can never cut it, especially with the arcane circuitry going haywire throughout my body. I needed release. Bad.

With all of these factors working against me, I was like a hormonal schoolboy with a crush on the homeroom teacher.

I'd steal looks whenever I could. It was shameful, really, but I couldn't help myself. With the crisp uniform, the neat ponytail that curved down past her waist, and her stiletto heels, she was the very picture of professionalism, juxtaposed with how  _tight_ her nurse uniform was, as well as how much skin she chose to flaunt. Needless to say, I'd stare at her a lot, just to store as many mental images as I could into my inner spank bank.

Thankfully, it seemed that Akali never noticed. She would just keep going with procedure, taking measurements, prompting me to lift my arm, open my mouth, take deep breaths, etc. All business. Never cracking a grin. Cold.

With her icy demeanor, it was no wonder that nobody would ever dare make a pass at her. She truly embodied her position in the Kinkou.

But that demeanor just made her all the more enticing to me.

By the third check-up, I was at my breaking point. I needed to get out of there, lest she finally catch my leers and see me for the creep I was.

With my eyes rooted (to the best of my ability, anyway) to the floor, I heard the pencil scratches on paper cease. With that, I heard Akali put the clipboard on a nearby desk.

Then,

"That is all the data required for the check-up, Summoner █████."

It took all I had not to let out a huge sigh of relief. I stood up, eager to finally get out of there and tend to my needs.

I turned to thank her before I felt her hand on my chest.

I gulped when her eyes burned into mine, a wordless command to stay where I was.

I dug my nails into my palm, and I obeyed.

Her eyes peered into mine for a second longer, as if searching for something, then she began to walk towards the door. My gaze automatically went to the tight curve of her ass, her long ponytail swaying teasingly in front of it. The sound of a click forced me to look up.

She was locking the door to the examination room. Then, turning around to face me, she closed the blinds to the window of the door. Her lips were a set line, but there was something roiling behind her pupils.

I gulped again when she kept boring her gaze into mine, unblinking.

"Physically, Summoner, you are in prime condition," Akali said. She was starting to make her way slowly back to me now, and the red heels on her feet clacked intimidatingly with each step. "It seems you are eating well, your weight is optimal for someone of your height, your lungs and other internal workings are unhindered and unimpeded."

She was only a few feet away from me now. I tried not to look at her chest, and I could feel a bead of sweat forming on my cheek.

"Th-That's great…!" I attempted, my voice coming out in a hoarse crack.

Akali continued.

"Yes. But keep in mind that I am not only a nurse, but a member of the Kinkou. In our appointments it has come to my attention that mentally and spiritually, you are unwell." another step closer. "And it is my duty to make sure I tend to you until your equilibrium is optimal."

The statement shocked me enough to forget about Akali's beauty for a moment.

"I'm unwell? How do...you mean?"

"According to your records, you've recently received a promotion, correct?"

I nodded.

"And with this promotion, I presume, you've been busy with tasks and duties mandated for such a position?"

I nodded again. Where was she going with this?

"And, I presume, you have had no time to tend to your...carnal needs?"

I gulped a third time, the hardest gulp of them all.

I felt myself flush and I could only nod.

I was suddenly aware of the fact that she was only a foot away now, almost close enough for me to feel her breath against my face.

She looked at me with those eyes again, probing inside me for answers that I was unwilling to give.

With how close she was now, I could only look at her lips and how soft they looked. I could smell the aroma of her hair.

"How...could you tell?" I said, my question coming out as a mixture of a whimper and a whisper.

Wordlessly, Akali pointed at the gigantic bulge in my trousers.

I didn't bother to hide it or feign any innocence.

"Oh."

I could have asked her where this was all going, why she locked the door, closed the blinds, tossed her nurse cap aside on the table, but by the time I saw the resolve in the darkening green of her pupils and felt her dainty hands on my trousers, it was obvious where it was headed.

Still, she gave me one last assurance before the button of my trousers slipped through its hole.

"Just let me take care of you."

In no time at all, my boxers and my trousers fell in a crumple of fabric to the floor, my erection springing out unceremoniously.

Now, I don't really believe in gods, but in that moment, I knew I had to reconsider.

"We do that which must be done…" I heard her whisper as she broke her eye contact with me, and crouched down to be face-level with my cock. It must have been a mantra of some sort, but at that point, I was too enthralled by the situation to care.

I let out a choked groan the moment she reached out with her dainty fingers, and then, slowly and assuredly, began to stroke me off. Every inch that her skin made contact with my neglected tool pulled a groan from my throat, every stroke up and down my cock making me shudder. Soon my hands were subconsciously latched onto her shoulders. Beads of pre were already dribbling from my urethra.

I tilted my head back and let the sensations take me. I was throbbing, pulsing hard in the grip of her hands. My balls clenched as I tried my damndest not to finish then and there, and my head was still trying to wrap itself around the situation at large.

Was this actually happening?

I opened my eyes and looked down.

Here was Akali, the girl I was lusting over for the past few days, stroking me off.

Yup, it was  _definitely_ happening.

Her face was as neutral as ever, her eyes gazing at the cock in her hands with increasing concentration. I had a clear view of her rack from this vantage point, breasts swelling against the deep cut of her uniform's top.

But once again, I was drawn to her lips.

As her effort continued, I watched as the line of her mouth eventually parted. I felt her hot breaths against my tip. More time silently went by and my groans grew deeper, and so did her breaths. She was starting to make a move forward, the heat of her mouth enveloping me in the slowest of moments.

But something came over me the split second before her tongue could make a swipe at my prick.

The tight grip I had on her shoulders moved to her arms, and I pulled her up to stand. She let out a small grunt of surprise, but her hands didn't leave my hardness.

My breaths were heavy, and I was hornier than I'd been in years. I peered deep into her eyes.

"Let's just use your hands for now," I said. Her expression was still one of shock as one of my hands cupped the back of her head, her lips deliciously hanging open. "Your mouth is gonna be busy."

I pulled her head against mine. I earned another squeak, but this time it echoed against my tongue as my mouth smashed against hers. There was no decorum in the way I kissed her. Something had clicked inside me, a realization that she was going to let me get away with anything if it was done in the name of my equilibrium.

I kept my eyes open as I enclosed her tongue between my lips, feeling her small mouth struggle against my tongue. The shock from her eyes was still there as I shifted my head, deepening the wet heat of the kiss, but by the time I opened my jaw and unceremoniously shoved itself between her cheeks, the shock dissipated, and I saw her pupils darken even further.

She closed her eyes and started to kiss me back. Her hands began to stroke me again, and it was my turn to groan into her lips.

She was an expert. The way she unclasped her mouth to keep a rhythm going, how her tongue slipped against mine without any struggle after the initial surprise, how she would part from my lips for just the briefest of moments for a hot breath before slickly pushing her lips against my teeth again, it was soon apparent that the hand I had on the back of her head was redundant; she needed no guidance.

I let my hands drift to the smooth skin of her arms, rubbing them up and down as her hands kept rubbing the swelling pressure of my cock, up and down. Akali's head would shift from side to side, nudging forward once in a while when our tongues would entangle, pulling back when we needed to breathe soft pants between our lips. I'd open my eyes once in a while just to see that hers were half-open too, hazy as our make out grew increasingly heated.

Clear streams of our spit eventually trickled between our chins, and our hot panting began mounting in intensity. The smoothness of her arms wasn't enough for me by the time I felt myself throb more frequently in her fingers' grip, and my hands immediately smoothed down the curve of her back, finding a perfect hold in the swell of her ass.

I squeezed with the full spread of my fingers, earning a long moan from her throat, the first so far. We both had our eyes open now, and our tongues slipped over each other in slipshod swipes as my hands enjoyed the fullness of her curves. I would let out shuddering groans into her throat before Akali would slip forward and take the reigns of the kiss, and the groans were drowned out by the wet smacks of our mouths.

It was when I let out a hitched groan that Akali's hands squeezed ever-so-gently, knowing exactly what the tell-tale throb meant. She raised her brow, as if in challenge, as if asking me if that was all I had in me.

Her silent prod riled me up, but I wasn't about to blow, just yet.

It was my turn to take the reigns, and the change of pace started with my hands. I stopped kneading her ass, reaching to the bottom hem of her skirt and pulling it up. My hands ran over her panties. They felt like lace; lingerie. I broke from her mouth, our spit bridging our tongues. We panted together, hot heavy breaths that fucked between our mouths.

She raised a curious brow at how my hands continued to make sure her tight skirt was completely folded up, but she remained still. I broke our shared gaze, looking down at my handiwork, and her own handiwork as she continued to steadily pump my tool.

I could only groan at the sight of what I revealed; her creamy thighs, sprouting from jade panties, the most subtle bulge of flesh peeking over the tight cotton of her stockings. I knew this was the right path to take, and as I grabbed hold of her wrists, prompting her to finally let go of my eager, pulsing cock, my movements were growing increasingly-desperate, shaky.

I placed her hands on the back of my neck. I looked up at her face, and she was still looking at me intently, expression as neutral as ever. Still, she complied to everything that I did, silently letting me act out whatever fantasy I had on her supple body.

I shared another look with her, searching to see any resistance or any hint that maybe I was going too far. But all I received was a silent nod, and a subtle step forward, the lace of her panties brushing against the tip of my cock.

The friction made me hiss, but that was all the indication I needed. I returned my hands to her hips, checking to make sure that I was aiming my throbbing cock at just the right angle. Then, biting my lip, I aimed for the sweet spot where her thighs almost kissed below the covered area of her pussy, and I thrust forward.

The softness of her thighs enveloped me like a warm and silky pocket. My teeth couldn't hold the groan that pathetically shuddered out of my throat. I shut my eyes, pulling back and thrust my cock through the delicious sandwich of Akali's warm upper thighs once more, trying to establish some sort of rhythm while my knees quaked. It was too much; I felt the building knot in my loins begin to coil tighter and tighter.

I could only grunt as I endured the pressure, indulging in the softness of her, the head of my cock poking out through her legs before being sucked back in, again, and again. The lace of her panties added another texture that made me wince, the sparks of every inch that I thrust and pulled back making me curse in a growl.

I opened my eyes again, and saw that Akali was in a similar state. Gone was that icy, neutral demeanor; her eyes were heavier than before, her chest rising with every deep breath that she let through her lips. I was so entranced with the sensation of fucking her thighs that I didn't even notice how she had slipped one of her hands off my neck, and how it was now snaking its way down to her crotch.

Akali bit her lip, and I could only watch as the fingers that were stroking me off only a minute ago pulled at her panties, and, reaching between the pillowy flesh of her thighs, expose the dampness of her snatch to the topside of my prick.

Before I could say anything or even react, Akali started to thrust with me, sliding her sticky pussy over my erection, painting strokes of her own lust as I indulged in her soft friction. I hissed, and my hands dug deep into her asscheeks, my arms pumping in tandem with the rhythm we were starting to establish. She shuddered under my touch, and I could feel her clit sliding slick against my length.

Our eyes met again. She was still biting her lip, barring the small sounds trying to crawl through. She pushed in close, and after a few more thrusts I felt her own hips stop. I stopped my own pace, seeing that she wanted to reposition, get closer. It only took one step forward, and her body was flush against mine. Thanks to her heels, her face was level with my own. Our mouths were only an inch away when I heard her high heels click again, and felt my cock suddenly  _engulfed_ in soft, slick heat.

She had crossed her legs, pressing the skin of her thighs as close as possible around me, squeezing my meat against her pussy. Without another word, Akali began thrusting forward, her upper thighs kissing against mine.

I was helpless. My voice let out groans that expressed it, but Akali matched them with her own. The sound of her sounding so riled up galvanized me, and I started to thrust again, a forced groan accompanying each forward push of my hips.

I was reminded of her hands on my neck as she pulled my mouth onto hers. We gagged ourselves with our tongues, smacking our lips in messy union as our pace down below grew more fervent. The slurping of spittle and mirrored groans drowned out the sound of our skin as I fucked her thighs in earnest, feeling Akali's snatch grow more slick with each slide. My hands kneaded the pert muscle of her ass, and she squirmed, shifting her legs to add more of the friction that was squeezing the load in my balls, my tension.

Akali's chest swelled into mine, as my thrusts grew more rapid, more violent. My hips smashed into her slenderness, rocking her entire frame as I raced closer and closer to my climax. I could feel her shiver as the onset of her own climax began to prickle inside her, and I opened my mouth to let our groans hotly spill into each other's throats like the saliva that coated the rim of our lips.

She tore away from the kiss and fell into my chest as I felt her body quake in a succession of violent shudders. Heat expelled from her pussy, sticky heat that coated my cock even further, but I didn't stop thrusting. I needed my own release, and I needed it  _now_.

Akali panted against me as the shudders faded, but I didn't let her recover fully when I pulled back, and took her by the hand. Stepping out of my trousers (it's a miracle I didn't trip in my state), I led her to the desk by the inspection bed. Wordlessly followed, heels still clacking all the while. I bit my lip, feeling myself exhale in panting that sounded like growls. I looked at the mess I'd made of her, how her own juices stained her thigh highs, how the look she gave me was dazed on top of the resilience of her eyes.

I grabbed her by the face and gave her a chaste kiss, a swirl of my tongue between her teeth. Then, my hand went to her back, and I bent her over the desk. I heard the clutter of stationery, pill bottles, and other crap clutter to the floor, but I didn't bother to look; I was too focused on the ass that pushed out towards me, the flesh that spilled out from the tight fabric of thigh highs.

I rolled her panties down to mid-thigh before I grabbed her by the hips and started right where we left off. I didn't wait until Akali had situated herself as I watched my red meat sink into the sweet junction of her flesh. By the first clap of her bare ass against my crotch, I head Akali let out her first squeal of the night.

I pulled back, and thrust forward, letting out more primal growls as I kept watching myself get sucked into her meat, again and again. By the sixth clap of her jiggling cheeks I felt her reach another orgasm. My hands slipped onto the front of her thighs, spreading out full spread before sinking as deep as they could into them, gripping and shoving her slender body into mine. Her long ponytail shook with each slam of my hips.

I kept increasing my pace, biting into my own lip now as I let loose, but before I could reach the terminal pace, I felt myself uncoil, felt my loins unknot at the prompt of Akali's sensual groan.

Thick jets of my spunk shot forward beneath her body, strings of hot seed staining the desk, making a mess on the floor, and finally, spilling all over the thighs I just had the privilege of fucking. The mental image I had of my cum oozing down the creamy skin of Akali's thighs, soaked into the thigh highs that I had pictured in my head while I masturbated for the past week sent me reeling, and my hands dug hard into her skin as shot after shot of cum continued to shoot out of me.

By the time I opened my eyes again, I found myself resting on her back. I could hear her own lungs strain with the effort of the orgasm she herself had experienced.

Another few moments, I pulled back, sliding out my cock from between her legs, a stray string of semen staining the back of her ass.

I was still as hard as before I came.

I gulped, and saw Akali's pussy, glistening and bare, inviting.

But I let her stand and gather herself.

Just as I suspected, my cum dribbled down the front of her legs. A few shots had even stuck onto her uniform and I gulped again at the sight of cum clinging to the underside of her breasts.

She was panting, but her face was back to the neutrality that I had gotten used to, and a tinge of annoyance was in her gaze. I kept my eyes on her face as best I could as she took a step back and sat on the mess of a desk behind her. She broke the silence with an inquiry.

"How are you feeling?"

Despite the circumstances, she said clinically, it as if she was checking on me after I had come out of an operation.

"Well…"

Her eyes flicked down to my crotch before looking back up at me. I grinned apologetically, but she only took a breath.

Then, without another word, Akali hooked the crumpled roll of her panties, and pushed them down her legs. With her eyes still on mine, she reached for her hip, and her skirt followed onto the floor.

"Until your equilibrium is restored, Summoner."

Not another word was needed. My shirt joined her skirt and panties before I made one stride to close the distance between our lips. We shared only a few hot tangles of our tongues slurping between our cheeks before I felt her hand on my cock again.

We parted, and I looked at her, seeing that she was still as horny as before. She stroked me, base to head, running a thumb over my tip, and I felt the fire in me rage. My hand smoothed up her leg, wiping off warm splotches of my recent load. I kept my eyes on her face as I shoved two fingers knuckle-deep inside of her pussy.

"What about your needs, nurse?"

I saw her eyelids flutter, saw her chest rise just a tad higher as I started pumping, in and out, fast, hearing her let out a restrained whimper as the sound of her snatch escalated.

Akali stayed wordless, and I knew she was too stubborn to respond.

So I curled my fingers, scraping the sensitive pinkness of her inner wall. I wanted to see how long I could keep her like this, a puppet around only two of my fingers, her grip on my cock faltering as she writhed under the thumb that I smoothed over her clit. My pace was fervent now, and I forced out more whimpers, waiting for them to turn into moans.

Her brow furrowed, and she tried her best to keep any semblance of a composure, but her eyes and the way her shoulders rose and fell with every heavy breath told me all I needed.

She wanted to fuck as much as I did.

"St-Stop with the games, Summoner."

Was all she said before she forced my hand out of her crotch, and grabbed me by my base. I could only comply, a wicked grin forced through my gritted teeth as I shuffled forward between her legs.

She stroked me with earnest once I placed my hands on her hips, the tip of my cock kissing the moist folds of her cunt.

A hand was suddenly at my neck, and soon her tongue was between my teeth, wrestling with mine. More hot smacks, eyes open, hands busy with each other's skin.

Then her hand at my lower back, and with an effortless flick of her wrist, I was forced forward-a reminder that any illusion of physical power I had over her was fully of her own volition. With nowhere else to go, I could only aim straight for her core.

We shared an open-mouthed groan as Akali forced me inside of her, inch by inch, until I was fully-sheathed. We breathed hard together into each other's throats. I half expected her to pull back, maybe show more of her inert strength by forcing my hips into motion.

But by the way her eyelids were fluttering again, and how her tightly her insides pulsated around my meat, I could tell that it was my turn again to take the wheel.

I broke the kiss then, looking down at how I was balls-deep inside her, wrapping myself around the situation as Akali's body wetly conformed to me. I looked back up at her, and she gave a singular nod.

Not another word, and we began to fuck.

Her arms rested on my shoulders as my hips began that sorely-missed cycle, out and in, out and in. It wasn't long until I was fucking her in earnest, every outward breath morphing into a groan.

Akali would match me with groans of her own, growing in pitch as I started to really let loose, stuffing her faster and faster. The desk started banging into the wall as we continued, its incessant steel booming accompanied with the occasional clatter of something on the desk tumbling to the floor.

In due time, the only thing I could really hear was my wet crotch slapping into hers, a duet with the raw moans I consistently sucked from Akali's throat. She was leaning back now, her hips pushing forward to meet mine. My hands were on her slim waist, squeezing tight as the inner muscle of her athletic body coaxed me closer and closer to another peak.

I watched as her breasts shook inside that tight uniform of hers in perfect sync with those flared hips that met mine, the ebony line of her tied hair shaking in the same tempo. My hands moved before I could think: I ripped open the top, and with the satisfying succession of those pesky silver buttons popping off, bared what was beneath.

Her bra was jade, lacy with swirling and exotic Ionian patterns, just like her panties.

And just like her panties, I didn't give a shit about the craftsmanship. As that lace kept bouncing with the swell of her breasts, the only appreciation I wanted to give was for the treasure they covered.

Akali raised a small protest, but it was too late; a pop of pins and lace, and the front of her bra was torn in two. Her breasts jiggled to the rhythm of my cock stretching her like a sleeve. The sight made me groan, that ever-tightening knot inside me growing more taut. Sweat gave a thin glistening sheen on her skin, her small, chocolate nipples perky and beckoning for my tongue.

Not a few thrusts later, and my hand was pressed flat against the middle of her back, pushing her chest into my mouth. I felt her body react around me, her legs pulling me in as I started sucking the soft flesh of her teat. Her gasps started to hitch as I sucked in earnest, the hand at her back smoothing forward to grab the other tit.

With another hand on her lower back to keep her frame steady, I kept shoving myself into her, losing myself in the feel of her soft skin on my mouth, how her heat pulsed hotly around me with every thrust.

I loved how she would breathlessly moan, fingers clutching my neck as she succumbed to the way I ravished her like a ripe fruit; I took as much of her into my mouth as I could, tongue squeezing between the moist ring of my lips, teeth lightly grazing.

By the way her nails dug into me after a couple minutes of this as her entire body clenched and pulled at mine as she came in a hoarse hiccuping groan, I could tell she loved it too.

I felt myself growing ragged. Telltale pulses that coursed through me told me that more worship of Akali's supple body could come later.

The hand at her breast moved up to her shoulder, and my lips slipped off her tit in a wet slurp. Pulling back, I gave a push, prompting her to lie back, forcing her to remove a hand at my neck to support herself on the desk. My thrusts into her slowed as I allowed her to reposition herself, but the moment she looked up at me, creamy skin glistening from beads of sweat and my own spit, both my hands gripped her waist, and I started to really let loose.

My thumbs dug deep into her, and I felt the firmness of her muscle. I'd never fucked a girl as fit as her before, but feeling all of her tight, trained sinews twisting around me, watching her abs poke through her delicate skin when I would hit a spot that made her writhe, I was wondering if I would ever want to fuck a girl that wasn't this fit.

Our skin crashed louder than the desk that smashed with us, our colliding groans of pleasure louder than both combined. My hips thrust more rapid than ever now as I started to string together my grunts, feeling Akali tighten and tighten around me. I watched our connection as more of her quim spritzed out, her inner muscle coiling again in another crash of orgasm.

She let out more choking gasps as I raced faster and faster to the release of my next load. Akali's gasps turned to whines as her entire body shook under the weight of another orgasm.

Tighter and tighter, her soft insides contracted, squeezing me as her sweaty, slender frame accepted all of my pent-up sexual frustration, all the fantasies I've had while touching myself, thinking of defiling this very skin that my skin was greedily grabbing, this very pussy that I was buried inside of.

I only had a second to pull out as I felt my balls clench in a final effort, pushing out the load that had been building with every single roll of my hips into Akali's body.

Panting and shuddering, I slipped out of her completely, sliding my slick length over her slit. I felt her clit wetly kiss the underside of my cock as I watched myself unload all over. I grit my teeth as the first jet of hot spunk cannonballed out from my meat.

" _Agh..._ _ **fuck**_ _._ "

My vision grew a little hazy as I came harder than I ever have. One jet of cum followed another, and all I could do was roll my hips in slow juts forward, and enjoy the show. Steamy ropes of thick and creamy semen shot all over the front of Akali's naked body. White dollops of seed, each shot making every nerve and every inch of my inner arcane circuitry shudder in breathtaking bliss.

Shot after shot splattered onto Akali, from her collarbones, dribbling down onto her full, heaving breasts, staining the smooth expanse of her abdomen in sticky lines. Some stray shots latched onto her chin, others staining the uniform top and the bra that clung at her sides. By the time my release was coming to a close, my cum was puddling right below the head of my cock, right on top of her belly button.

A few more spurts of the mana-enriched seed, and I finally felt my balls loosen up, and the stream of spunk end.

I looked at my handiwork, seeing the hot wads of semen slowly drip off her nipples, rolling in small rivulets down the curve of her breasts as Akali panted to catch her breath. It was enough to let me take her again, then and there, but, Summoner as I am, I'm still human.

I let go of her hips, blindly wobbling back onto the examination bed.

I collapsed on it unceremoniously, thankful that I was mostly naked now other than my socks; sweat streamed down my body, and it cooled me off as I lay down, eyes closed, and took deep breaths. I felt the bed shift as Akali joined me, hearing her pant, catching her breath and dealing with aftershocks of her previous orgasm with intermittent mewls.

We lay like that for a few minutes until the issue of my stubborn erection was made explicit by Akali, whose voice had returned to its normal clinical tone.

"Your equilibrium still hasn't been achieved."

I opened my eyes, lolling my head to my left.

She was seated at the head of the bed. She didn't bother to wipe off the mess of my previous load, and my cum was drying on her skin, some of it still wet in small lukewarm lakes.

"Seems like it."

I wasn't aware that I had cracked a cocky grin, prompting Akali to roll her eyes.

"Well. Even though it is my duty to ensure you have your equilibrium restored, I am pretty annoyed. First, you ruined my lingerie by ripping it open when the clasp is very easy to undo."

"So you came to work expecting your bra to be undone?"

She ignored me, and continued, her eyes wearing the same glare they had earlier on in the day before I came all over her tits and her thighs.

"Second, you made a complete mess of my uniform and the bra that you had already torn apart." she said, keeping eye contact as she wiped off some cum off her right tit. I licked my lips, but tried to look sincere.

"Well I um...I'm sorry. It was spur of the moment, I should have pulled out earlier."

Akali let out a sigh.

"That's the biggest grievance in your conduct so far, Summoner."

I didn't have a chance to ask what she meant as she scooted down the sheets of the bed, and, eyes still locked with mine, spread her legs wide open, giving me an unobstructed view of her pink lower lips. Two of her fingers slipped over her heat, and she let out a low mewl as she started spreading herself to let me see my mistake.

"You should have finished inside me."

I was hard as a rock again at this point, and I found myself already crawling over her by the time I replied, voice hoarse.

"Good thing I have plenty more chances to fix that, huh?"

"You talk too much."

* * *

" _Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, ahnnn- …!_ "

Akali came for the umpteenth time under me as our sweaty thighs collided in violent smacks, skin red after the repeated cycling of my cock plunging into her tightness. Gravity aided my effort in pistoning my cock into her. My balls smashed into her ass as I kept reaming her, beads of sweat rolling down my face splattering from my chin onto Akali's chest. Her thigh highs soaked up the sweat on my back as her legs pulled me into her, her throat mewling as more waves of her orgasm ripped through her body.

My hands pinned down her wrists, and I had a full view of Akali's face, scrunching in pure bliss while my cock rearranged her insides to my liking.

" _Now_ who talks too much?" I said between my pants and groans.

She didn't have anything to retort as I moved a hand off her arm, pushing my thumb into her mouth. With uncharacteristic obedience, her head lolled to the side and she sucked.

Our sex was louder than ever. The pistoning of my meat in and out and in and out of her squelched lewdly as I scraped out hot spunk, making a mess that bubbled out of her and coated her ass, sticking to my balls in sticky white strands. The screaming of the bed springs and the dull hammering the metal headboard against the wall matched our duet of curses and groans.

Just as she had advised, I had dumped my load inside of her. Twice.

And now, with my body pummeling full force into hers, I let loose harder than ever, feeling myself ready to dump my third.

I felt my muscles flex, and instinctually I felt mana flow into the sinews of the circuits in my legs, making my thrusts go faster and harder than ever. I heard cum fly from between our crotches and the legs of the bedframe creak under the new pressure.

Akali squealed, escalating into a scream as I got faster than what she ever thought was possible, making her cum again, and again, feeling her quim coat my crotch.

" _YES, YES_  █████,  _KEEP FUCKING ME, KEEP FU-AHHNNNN-_ "

She fell into another convulsion, her body arcing and writhing as she became overwhelmed with how hard I stretched her out, how perfect a fit she was as my personal cocksleeve. Her athletic litheness was my undoing as I hilted myself, feeling her contort and flex around me in an overwhelming pressure of fleshy heat.

Letting my body drop on top of her completely, dropping my face into her sweat neck. I opened my lips and bit down, suckling her skin as I grunted, feeling a torrent of cum begin to jet through my cockhead into her full womb.

Rope after rope of hot spunk refilled Akali's pulsing cunt, and I heard it all spurt out between us in squelching pops. I rode out the rest of my climax like that, laying on top of her, her breasts pillowing against my chest as my tongue kept savoring the taste of her salty skin. Her breaths syncopated with mine.

To neither of our surprise, I was still erect by the time the last few shots of spunk spurted inside her, and I was already thrusting in slow rolls as I supported myself on my arms and led my tongue up her neck, between her lips.

Our kisses were more savorous, her moans sweetly humming into my lips. This easily could have been the downhill of the pace. But Akali, as much as me, didn't want it all to slow down just yet. Soon her tongue started being more aggressive, the hands at her sides pulling at my hair, her hips thrusting up to meet my own.

No, it wasn't time for making love just yet. Akali still wanted to fuck.

I broke our liplock, looking down at her sweaty face. Her bangs were sticking to her forehead, and I did the courtesy of brushing it off as I chuckled.

"Since when were we on a first name basis, nurse?"

She didn't look amused, even though I was balls-deep inside of her.

"Just shut up and keep fucking me."

So I did.

* * *

We were back to our frantic pace. Sweat flying, spunk and quim splattering in volatile splashes with every hard thrust.

This time I was on my knees, and Akali's stocking-clad legs were on my shoulders. My hands clutched her thighs, her ass in midair. She had already cum a few times, and I was getting close to another creampie as I rutted her, holding her tight athletic body like a wheel barrow.

I changed things up by grasping her legs, pressing them together in front of me. I hissed; just like when she had crossed her legs when I was fucking her thighs, the position made her feel  _tighter_ around my sliding meat. As I grunted under the pressure of Akali's milking cunt, it came to my attention that she was, miraculously, still wearing her stiletto heels.

But more importantly, my depraved mind could only realize that her feet were right in front of my face.

As she clenched around my meat in another climax, grunting out my name, I took a hand and took off a high heel, revealing her stocking-clad foot. At that distance I could already smell the sweat soaked there, at the bottom of her sole, between her toes. Not another moment of hesitation, and I reached down and peeled her thigh-high off, the fabric damp with sweat and sponged-up fluids from our ravenous fucking, revealing her foot, the skin unblemished, every toe as clean as the curve of her sole.

Just as I thought, every single solitary inch of this damn woman was gorgeous.

Akali couldn't protest in her state, so I took her foot to my lips, and ravished it.

My tongue dung greedily between her adorable curled toes, no doubt adding another layer of sensation as I continued pounding her. I licked and sucked, gulping down the accumulated flavor of her sweat.

She squealed, but I kept sucking while my arms grabbed tighter to her legs to keep her in place. By the time my lips were appreciating her heel, I was already cumming. I bit into Akali's foot, giving a hickey where I never thought I would, my chest tightening and collapsing with every spurt of my spunk barrelling into her snug cunt.

By the time I shot at least seven or eight more ropes of semen, Akali's foot was shining with a sheen of my spit, some strands rolling down its skin past her ankle.

I felt the exhaustion of my efforts suddenly seep into me, and I let go of her legs, my chest heaving. My cock slurped out of her vag like a cork, thick heat of my spunk spilling out like yogurt onto the bed.

I was a wet mess, drenched in sweat, hair a mop above my head. I kneeled there, panting and beheld my handiwork once again.

I had destroyed this girl. Akali's hair, though still in its long ponytail, was as disheveled as mine, strands of black sticking to her skin. She still had on that torn bra and the uniform that clung to her shoulders like a cheap vest, fabric soaked in the perspiration of our efforts. She had shut her eyes, panting, her breasts rising and falling. The time where I had cum all over her body seemed like an eternity ago now, and the sweat she had worked up had efficiently washed all trace of that incident away.

I kneeled, just surveying the creamy expanse of Akali's naked body as she leaked and leaked my potent seed onto the bed, arms prone and limp to her sides, legs spread open with only one thigh-high stocking left, with its matching red stiletto heel.

When she opened her eyes, she looked for mine, and we stared at each other again. I wanted to gauge her energy. She wanted to gauge mine.

"And are you satisfied now, Summoner █████?"

"I could ask you the same question, Nurse Akali."

The quip earned my first grin from her, and I could see a tinge of pink on her cheek that wasn't from the hot sex.

"I asked you first."

"Well..." I pointed out my cock, still erect, with my chin. "Do you forget that I'm a Summoner?"

Akali grinned wider. I blinked.

The next moment, I was staring up at the ceiling.

I panicked, but I couldn't move. Akali's hands were pinning my wrists onto the soaked sheets of the bed, and she was straddling my lap.

How…

Akali laughed. A genuine laugh, and the panic seeped away at the sight of her wide smile.

Gods, she really was gorgeous.

"And did you forget that I'm a Kinkou?"

I returned the grin, letting out a breath as she started backing up, grinding me between the softness of her asscheeks.

My hands slipped onto the skin of her thighs.

"Maybe. Would you mind refreshing my memory?"

Akali gave me a look. One last, long look, the one that was searching for something back before we were sweaty and covered in each other's sweat and cum and spit.

Then, another smile, and she took her hands off my wrists. She took off her uniform top and the useless bra, leaving her breasts completely unobstructed as the grinding of my cock against her pussy started in earnest.

"Anything for your well-being, Summoner."

* * *

The springs of the bed groaned gently as Akali sank onto my cock.

Just minutes earlier, we were fucking like rabbits again, my hands gripping tight to her breasts as her hands ran through her hair as she stuffed herself. She demonstrated that she knew how to fuck  _better_ than I could, and in the time of her mounting me, she had wrung out yet another creampie that was spurting profusely between us.

The sex was finally taking a slower turn.

We were both finally completely naked at this point as Akali grinded herself against me, my hands roaming up and down the smooth inward curve of her back as our tongues exchanged moist heat and spit. Her hair was finally completely undone, long black strands providing a small veil when she had ridden me to her own chain of climaxes.

She came with a whimper now, and I felt her shiver in my arms, the perkiness of her teats shuddering against me. It wasn't as violent an orgasm as she'd enjoyed during her submissive rutting, but I could tell it was just pleasant. The bottom of her thighs kissed the top of mine in soft and wet smacks, but the smacking of our lips as we indulged in the comfort of our mingling breaths and the wetness of our tongues was just a little bit louder.

I came inside her with a soft groan, and she didn't bother to break the kiss until she felt my cock cease throbbing.

Her tongue slipped past my lips, her breaths wisping hot against my cheeks as we both panted, skin slick, bodies heated.

All I could see in that moment was her eyes, the vibrant pink of her lips, how there were almost indiscernible freckles on her glistening cheeks. She tucked her hair behind her ear, and I couldn't help myself.

"Gods, you're beautiful."

The comment was an unexpected one for her, as well as for me, but I couldn't take it back now. So we just let it sit in the air for a moment as that pink tinge returned to her cheeks. She grinned.

"No, you're just horny."

We both laughed.

In due time we were lying on the bed, her back against my chest. My breath tickled the nape of her neck as I traced the curve of her green snake tattoo. Her heat was a comfort against the dampness of the ruined examination bed.

"So how's my equilibrium?" I said in a whisper, as if any decibel louder would have ruined the mood.

There wasn't a reply, and I thought that maybe she had dozed off.

"...I'm not sure yet."

"What do you mean?"

Another silence with no reply.

"I might need to have another...check-up with you," she said, turning her body around until we were face to face. Her eyes had never looked so green as our noses kissed. "Maybe a house call?"

I got where she was going with this. Almost on instinct, I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her close. I felt her leg intersect with mine.

"Sure…" I paused. "And you  _are_ gonna wear the uniform again, right?"

Akali snorted.

* * *

 

 **Post-encounter debrief:** In the weeks after Champion Akali and Summoner █████'s initial encounter on the day of █████ 12th, ██ CLE, it has become clear that they engaged in multiple debaucherous acts in Summoner █████'s quarters, as well as the █████ room in the Institute Infirmary, the ██████ hall in the █████, and the library situated in the █████ wing of █████ ██.

Surveillance operatives have reported further findings that Summoner █████ is not the only Summoner she has engaged in coital relations with, but he  _is_  the most frequent.

Due to the normalcy of such an affair, it has been deemed that distribution of amnestics is unnecessary.

Surveillance of Summoner █████ will continue until further notice.

 

* * *

**IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION ON _ANY_  SUMMONER x CHAMPION SEXUAL ENCOUNTER, REPORT TO A HIGH COUNCILOR OR HIGH ADJUDICATOR  _IMMEDIATELY_**

* * *

 


	3. SO-002: "Pizza Delivery" Sivir

* * *

**Case file designation #:** SO-002 ~~_Extra Sausage?_~~

 **Encounter class:** Divergent

 **Subject of interest:** "Pizza Delivery" Sivir

 **Description:** After ordering from Institute Room service, ███████-tier Summoner █████ is instead paid a visit from a divergent manifestation of Champion Sivir, claiming to be the delivery driver for "Azir's Pizzeria and Deli".

 

**Encounter transcript:**

 

* * *

 

 _Penned by Summoner_ █████, ███  _23rd_ , ██  _CLE_

"Uhh…"

I stood there in my bathrobe, hand on the door to my dormitory room, not really sure what I was looking at.

Standing there was a woman with a box of pizza in one hand, and a pad of paper in the other, nonchalantly blowing a bubble with her chewing gum. She was wearing some kind of...uniform, consisting of a tight polo shirt that cut off at her midriff, a matching baseball cap, and a matching pair of red thigh-highs, all emblazoned with a triangular yellow logo resembling a slice of pizza.

She was flipping through the pad before my remark made her look up at me, and she gave me a casual smile.

"Hey there! █████, right?"

"Y-Yeah...but…"

"Alright, cool, that'll be 8.52 after tax," the woman continued, and it wasn't now that I realized she looked dreadfully familiar. Then I caught the little nametag on her chest emblazoned with her name.

"Hold on...Champion Sivir?"

She looked at me, giving me a quizzical smile.

"Well, yeah I'm Sivir." she snorted. "Don't know where the Champion thing came from, though, 'less you're talking about how fast I drop off these pies. But yeah dude, 8.52. Extra large pan with pepperoni, chicken, and extra sausage, right?"

She was correct. That was exactly what I had ordered from the Institute room service a few minutes earlier through our insta-pneumatic scroll courier, but this was definitely not the usual delivery foodservice golem, and never in Institute history has any of the delivery foodservice golems asked for any sort of monetary payment.

I wondered if this was some sort of event or...trick. But I'd play along, even if I was pretty annoyed and just wanted my damn pizza.

"...8.52 what, exactly?"

Surely she wasn't talking about influence points or blue essence, right?

The woman named Sivir but didn't really...act like Sivir cocked her hip with a roll of her eyes.

"Bucks, dude. Dollars. You assblasted right now, or what?"

"Umm...dollars?"

Sivir gave an exasperated sigh before giving me a once over.

"Alright, alright. You can drop the idiot act. You're broke, I get it."

"Hold on-"

Sivir raised a hand to silence me, and looked down the hall before she went to her moped and turned it off. The engine puttered to a stop as she deposited the pizza into a sort of nylon warmer bag, dropped the paper pad and other things into a pocket in its front. With her hands free, she put them on her lips, and gave me another once-over.

She shook her head, as if putting up with some sort of insolent child.

"You're lucky you're the last stop for me today, else old man Azir would have my ass for coming back to the shop late. You don't mind if I step inside, do ya?"

I didn't have time to say no, nor to ask what she meant by insinuating Champion Azir's involvement in this before she strode through my doorway, right into my quarters.

She gave an impressed whistle as she stood in the middle of the room, taking it all in.

I was still too stunned to protest or say anything, but I had the common sense to wheel in the moped she left parked outside my room. The last thing I needed was having a higher-tier Summoner barge in and ask why there was a motorized vehicle in the hallway, and how it even got there in the first place. I leant it against the wall next to the door, and, to prevent even further questions, closed it.

"Wow. Nice digs. Never seen someone's place look so...castley before."

"Um...thanks," I said, approaching her as she turned to look at me again. "So why are you here, exactly?"

Another eyeroll.

"Christ, you really are assblasted. Well, other than to obviously deliver the pizza you ordered, you obviously are too broke to fork over what you owe...though by the looks of this apartment, I'm thinkin' you're lyin' to me."

I gave her a bewildered look. She dismissed it and continued.

"But it's whatever, it's whatever. Like I said, you're lucky that you're my last stop." she gave me one last once-over, and only now did I see the look in her eye when she did. I gulped, realizing that she was only a step away from me as the reality of this bizarre, bizarre situation finally settled in. "...and you're pretty lucky that you're damn cute, too."

She didn't give me a second to react as lunged forward, and her hands caught the lapel of my robe. With a deft flourish, I was...well,  _dis_ robed, and the glorified towel had nowhere to go but the floor, leaving me stark naked.

"WH-WHOA WAIT WHAT ARE YOU-"

Sivir gave me a whistle as she appraised me, even though I was trying my damndest to cover up my decency, reaching down to grab hold of my robe.

"Yup, damn cute indeed. Your tool'll do nicely too."

To my dismay, I found that she had stepped on my towel, forcing me to give up on trying to pick it up. I was a stammering idiot at this point, and Summoner or not, Sivir overpowered me and forced me back onto the table a few paces behind me.

She placed her hands flat against my chest, and I tried to look away, blushing intensely.

"E-E-E-Explain yours-self, Champion Siv-vir. What the  _f-fuck_ do you think you're doing?"

She gave another groan, but I could hear an amused smile on her lips.

"Dude, you owe me money for that pie. Azir's Pizzeria doesn't have a habit of giving away shit for free unless we're late…" Sivir suddenly pushed herself up against me, and I could feel the swell of her chest through the tight fabric of her polo shirt. Gooseflesh ran through me as I felt her hot breath on my neck. "...and I'm  _never_ late."

To my dismay, I felt myself growing hard,  _fast_. My hands found the edge of the table behind me, and I gripped it tight as I felt my growing boner touch the skin of her thigh.

"Th-That doesn't explain wh-"

"Jesus dude, I know you're probably high off your balls but put two and two together."

I turned to look at her, and I suddenly realized just how tall she was as my eyes were met with hers, level.

I let out a whimper; one of her gloved hands had found my cock, effectively stopping any attempt I had to speak anything cohesive as she started to stroke.

"You're broke. I need payment," she said, her lips dangerously close to mine. I was teetering on the edge of just giving in to... _whatever_ the fuck was happening, why Sivir was delivering pizza to me talking nonsense about dollars and shit, why she was seducing me, why she was stroking my- oh  _gods it felt too good…!_

My eyes were glued to her lips now, and as she spoke her next words, my mouth watered at the sudden realization of how plump and soft and moist they looked.

"...and this is how you're gonna pay me back, capiche?"

I didn't have any choice but to go along with it as she closed the distance between our lips. As expected, my muffled protests went completely ignored as the wet moistness of her mouth swirled on mine, all while she continued to tug at my prick in long, languid strokes.

It was a lot to take in at once, but it was hard not to resist when I was...well, so  _hard_.

My crown was throbbing while I started to return her kisses, parrying those lips and parting when her tongue prompted me. I felt the brim of her cap brush against my forehead, prompting her to turn her head as our kisses grew deeper.

It wasn't until the head of my throbbing prick started pushing up against the smooth skin of her toned and bare stomach that I really gave in, my dominant hand slipping onto the skin of her waist, guiding her body against me in an intimate dance. She let a squeak slip into my throat when my other hand found the grip of her neck, my fingers finding a firm hold around the black of her choker.

I still didn't know who this woman who called herself Sivir was, if this was a prank or some sort of arcane anomaly, but as this alleged pizza delivery girl started grinding on me in earnest, our tongues entangled in a sloppy wet knot, I knew two things were certain:

This Sivir was fucking hot.

This Sivir was willing to let me fuck her.

Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, I suppose.

Our making out went on for a few more minutes. One of her hands grabbed the one at her neck, easing it down her body, encouraging me to grope her. Once again, I went with the flow, moving down to her arm, the smooth curve of her waist, her hip. I felt the unwelcome intrusion of fabric tied at her waist, so without hesitation I tugged it loose, hearing the hoodie or whatever it was fall at her feet. It gave me access to the rotund assets of her ass, and I squeezed heartily, thankful for her form-hugging shorts.

Sivir obviously enjoyed the way I kept touching her, with the way she gave pleasurable mewls into my mouth, and it encouraged me to be more daring. That wandering hand of mine was under her shirt, firmly digging into the softness of her tit by the time I slipped out of our lip lock, gasping for air. I gave it a tight squeeze as I felt my balls clench; I was at full-mast by now, pre consistently dribbling from my urethra. I looked at Sivir's eyes, and she was just as jovial as before. She grinned mischevously before biting into her lower lip.

I felt her slow down her strokes before stopping completely, grabbing me by the base with a firm hold. I grunted, throbbing once she started directing my prick in slow, torturous circles, drawing wet trails around her bellybutton. The friction was growing to be almost too much, and from the way she looked at me while her other hand started playing with my balls, I could see that she knew it.

"Mmm, well it looks like you're  _more_ than willing to pay up, boss." Sivir said, her breathing a little labored as she removed her hands from my body.

To my slight disappointment, she slipped my hand out from below her shirt. Fortunately, my disappointment was short-lived as she suddenly took the bottom hem of her uniform, and with a deft flourish, lifted it completely, leaving it in a crumpled fabric of white and red around her neck, her tits springing out for me to ogle in full view.

She stepped closer again, letting me instinctively reach out and play with her, my fingers tossling and playing in her softness, the pebbly pink of her perky nipples. I felt like I was a teenager again as I greedily squeezed, groped, dug. Needless to say, they were  _much_ larger than I imagined.

"Sports bras tend to mislead, for better or for worse." Sivir said in a mumble, as if reading my mind.

As glorious as her breasts were, I wasn't about to be satisfied with something I could have done at a strip club, and I let me short playtime come to an end. She tilted her head and sealed our wet lips together again for a short exchange of kisses before she parted...and suddenly sank.

I kept my eyes on her as she lowered down, down, down, eyes on mine the whole time. It was by the time Sivir was on her knees did I understand her intent: with her lip in the grasp of her teeth, she was holding up those tits of hers right above my dick.

I didn't need her to say anything as I reached down and grabbed myself by the base, aiming into the sweet spot, right into the sacred valley of her smushed tits.

Sivir was the one to finish the job, and I felt my breath taken away as she surrounded my meat completely with the silky skin of her chest. I could only watch with awe as she wriggled her tits around me, enveloping every inch of my cock, right up to my balls. By the end of it, I could only see my crown, poking pathetically through the globules of her tits, pressing flush against Sivir's skin.

Then, as if things weren't constricting enough, Sivir brought down her uniform over her chest again, and with it, the tight spandex of her sports bra. With a firm  _snap!_ , Sivir's tits were fully-covered again, and subsequently, pressing their warm pressure around my dick even  _tighter_  now.

I could only grip her shoulders for dear life as Sivir grabbed a firm hold of her tits through the fabric of her polo, and started rocking herself, up and down, up and down, running every asphyxiating inch of her breasts against my choked manmeat again and again and again.

I watched as my cockhead would disappear in between her firmly-packed tits, feeling my lust throb and pulse against against the enclosed walls of its hot, sinful prison, like a wiener sliding against an oversized bun.

All the while, Sivir looked up at me with that sultry smile of hers, eyes peeking out in mischievous satisfaction from under the brim of her cap.

She was much too good at this, and it was apparent from the way she could feel my progress with every backwards and forwards rocking of her mashed tits that I wasn't her first "customer".

She had established a nice, solid rhythm by the time my I was letting out groans that I couldn't for the life of me hold back. Up and down, up and down, her mashed tits slid around every inch of my veiny cock, swallowing me whole into a sinful heat that had me reeling. I'd squirted enough precum in between Sivir's tits to have the friction be just a  _little_ more bearable now, but only a little; thanks to that damned sports bra of hers, the flesh that hugged my meat was still enough to make me wince.

It grew too frustrating for me to just let Sivir do all the work, and soon enough I was moving my hips in tandem with her hands, thrusting my wedged cock into her tits. Faster and faster with my hands on her shoulders, I directed the pace of my prick sliding into her chest until I was huffing out curses, feeling her breasts jiggle every time they crashed into my crotch.

I kept fucking Sivir's tits in earnest until all at once, I felt my balls give out. I hunched over as liquid fire started to jet out from my groin in hot shots of molten seed. I was squeezing my eyes tight throughout the whole ordeal, my breath ripped from my lungs as I felt line after line of hot spunk shoot out from my body in buckshots, hearing the gooey discharge bubble up and fill the crevice of her compressed chest.

By the time I was all finished, I was out of breath, my nerves fried.

I opened my eyes, and saw my last shot of cum shoot out from that succulent valley of tits, right into Sivir's chin, dribbling down onto the skin above her chest, tumbling into the bubbling mess of spunk that I had just made in between her tits.

Sivir purred, sending vibrations through her chest that made me hiss. I felt my load begin to drip and leak from her tits onto the floor.

"Well, well. Thanks for the loose change, boss."

She stood, careful in slipping my cock out from her chest. I let out a grunt as it slickly slipped out, its head running in a sticky line down the front of her body, followed by racing lines of my nut. When she stood full-height, she smiled at the way my eyes instantly locked onto the tits I just came in, so she obliged by casually flipping her top up again, spilling forth the load that I had stuffed into her chest.

Sivir quickly made a show of cleaning herself using her elbow gloves, wiping up dollops of my nut, catching each errant line before they made further progress down her skin. In due time, she was relatively clean, and Sivir peeled off those gloves before sliding her hands over my chest and slipping that hot mouth of hers onto mine.

She made an effort to press herself flush against me as the pace of our kissing reached a fever pitch within the first few moments; her tongue wrangled so wetly and so aggressively against mine, I was forced to be the one to pull back for breaths before her lips would chase and clasp around mine again. We looked into each other's eyes, half-lidded with a mutual electricity of pure lust as she very-intentionally pillowed her breasts against my chest, and practically started humping my leg through her short shorts. With the way Sivir's stomach kept sliding hotly against my cock, it was full mast in no time at all.

Our mouths parted in wet and heavy gasps. Sivir was once again in control of the pace, and I let her guide me off the table for her to take my place.

Sivir had her back to me, facing the table, and I could only watch as she fumbled around with the belt around her waist, then unbuttoned her jean shorts. Then, looking over her shoulder in an impatient, horny glare, Sivir hooked her bottoms with her thumbs, and in one go, slid off her panties and her short shorts, letting them slide all the way down across her long, thigh-high-clad legs to her feet.

I was left with my mouth agape at the sight of Sivir's near-naked back, and her freshly-exposed rump. I drank it all in, watching as beads of sweat rolled down the perfect curve of her spine, the small sheen of perspiration highlighting the perky plumpness of her fat ass, the way her skin bulged in the upper hem of her stockings.

If I wasn't hard before, I sure as hell was now.

Then, one of Sivir's hands grabbed an asscheek, and pulled it to the side, parting like a fleshy curtain so I could see the exposed folds of her sopping pussy.

I gulped, feeling myself throb, my feet pretty much instinctively start to slowly make my way towards her.

She looked at me over her shoulder, panting in anticipation.

"Time for you to give me what's due, boss."

One of her hands were clenched around the table's edge in excitement, bracing for me.

Soon both of her hands were clenched on the table's edge as I replaced the hand on her asscheek with my own. I palmed her smooth skin, both of my hands sinking into their softness. With my teeth digging into my lip, I pushed my fully-erect cock forward, sliding my meat against the subtle crevice where her cheeks kissed.

Just like her tits, the skin of her silky skin of her ass made me wince in bliss, and with my hands greedily digging into both of them, I pushed them together, trying my best to make them smother the cock I kept pushing in between. My balls kissed the moist hotness of Sivir's snatch. I felt her squirm.

For a minute or so I kept thrusting against Sivir's ass, watching as my cockhead throbbed strings of pre onto her lower back until I let out a grunt.

My crown was almost purple at this point. I couldn't take anymore of this; I was too horny.

From the way Sivir started wiggling her hips, pushing her ass into my thighs, I could tell that she felt the same.

It was a silent mutual agreement that I needed to be inside of her,  _now_.

So I pulled back, and with my hands grabbing firmly onto those light mocha cheeks of hers, I aimed for her leaking folds. With one drive of my hips, my aching cockhead lodged firmly into her vulva, and with another push, slipped into Sivir's tightness.

We both let out elongated groans as my hands automatically smoothed themselves up to her hips, and I slowly, slowly sunk the rest of my meat inside of her hot pocket. By the time I was fully-sheathed, my balls kissing the skin of her thighs, I was positively  _thrumming._

Sivir's folds clenched tight around me, almost as tight as the grip I had on her hips. I took another moment to adjust, to pulse and stretch her out with little wiggles of my hips before I pulled back, letting every inch of her inside heat drag against my length in a way that made my knees weak.

One more thrust into Sivir's core, and I was addicted.

As soon as I pulled back again, I would shove my fuckmeat back into her cunt, satisfied at the way her body reacted, at how she would moan. It didn't take long until I started cycling into her, in and out, in and out, a steady clapping of skin against skin.

I readjusted my grip again. Gods, her skin felt so good under my fingers. My eyes ravished every inch of her nakedness, and I watched as her asscheeks rippled with every impact against my crotch. The sight galvanized me to go faster, in turn making Sivir's moans louder, more wanton.

I was losing myself in the heat of her tightness, and I wanted to lose myself even more. She was just as eager as me, and I could only tilt my head back and let out loud groans of my own when she started driving her body back to meet mine, making the claps of her thighs and asscheeks against my own skin louder.

Sivir's ponytail shook wildly as she  _really_ started throwing it back, her spine arcing as I felt her clench tight around me in hot pulses of heat. I could hear my cock stretching her out, hear my meat stuffing her in wet, lewd squelches as our moans began to escalate with it. I was losing control of the pace, and my thrusts turned into hard drives.

There was the occasional smash of glass, the flutter of paper as various things strewn on the table we used for support teetered off of it, the wood of the table itself creaking from our bodies crashing together, again and again.

Without even thinking I leant forward, one of my hands firm on her hip, and the other smoothing up her tan skin to clutch greedily at her breast. The action made Sivir reach behind her with her own arm, and she clasped my neck to bring my mouth to hers. Our tongues sloppily fucked as I continued reaming her, the skin of her sweaty back kissing my chest.

Her moist folds suddenly clutched tight around me, and all at once I could feel Sivir's body contract in hot pulses as she came. She kept her tongue firmly between my cheeks as she parted her lips and hiccuped moans right into my throat, saliva falling in wet strings between our chins.

Our mouths parted as the need for breath overtook the desire for our tongues to coil hotly together. I shoved my face into the wet hair protruding from the back of her baseball cap, deeply inhaling the scent of her sweat as I felt my loins grow tighter, both of my hands clutching her breasts now. I felt her cum again, her squeals echoing louder than the wet smacking of our skin.

I was growing close too.

It was all crashing down on me at once, so I pulled back, and smoothed my hands down again, finding a firm grip in the little fold between her thighs and her waist. I drove into her with all I had, watching as beads of sweat spattered between our smashing skin.

I could only focus on plunging into her, trying to hold off from nutting until the very last second as her asphyxiating tightness clenched and clenched and-

I pulled out at the very, very last moment, shoving my cock between those shining ass cheeks as my balls relinquished a fat load all over her back. I slid my veiny meat into Sivir's skin, gasping and grunting as hot rope after hot rope of viscous white goo shot all over her, each buckshot making me legs wobble. A few errant shots reached as far as her baseball cap, laying a steaming trail of white across the black of her choker, blending into the crumpled white of her polo shirt.

I panted over her, watching each shot, feeling every jettisoned wad of spunk barrelling from my urethra echoing into every inch of my body. Finally, the last few spurts signalled the end, and I caught my breath as my cock wearily throbbed.

Globs of cum slowly ran down the slope of Sivir's naked back, gooey white contrasting the mocha of her tanned skin, pooling in a lewd puddle at the small of her back. The sight was enough to keep my erection firm, and I gulped at the thought of laying waste on this delivery girl's body again.

Fortunately for me, I'd soon see that Sivir had the same idea.

She made a motion with her body that nudged me back, a prompt to give her some space; in the afterglow, I'd forgotten that my body was still flush against Sivir's, keeping her stuck between me and the table.

"S-Sorry." I said, stumbling back.

She was...uncharacteristically quiet, and I realized that she'd stayed silent towards the end of the sex, not uttering anything other than the occasional moan or squeal. I started to wonder if she was upset of how rough I treated her; telling pink handprints seared into her tan, from her waist, her hips, hell, even one branded on her asscheek (when did I even slap her?). It didn't help that she kept her back to me, her gaze hidden under her cap as she walked over to the nearby wall.

Even with my worry, I couldn't help but ogle at the jiggle of her asscheeks with every step, admiring my work as dollops of my semen raced down her skin.

Then, Sivir turned to face me.

To my utter relief, she was smiling that smile again. And to me  _very_ pleasant shock, she moved a hand between her legs, and started fingering herself.

I gulped.

She bit her lip.

"That was a nice little down payment. But you still owe me some more for that... _nngh_... _extra_... _large..._ _ **pizza**_ of yours…" she said, stuffing in words between her moans like the way she stuffed her fingers knuckle-deep into her soaking cunt. I was mesmerized, and she took advantage of my locked gaze by spreading her folds wide open, letting me see the pink moistness I had just stuffed, a wet and ready hot pocket that was eager for me to stuff it with meat.

My feet were moving before I could think again, and my cock at full mast, magnetized to Sivir's body as all reasoning gave way to my need to fuck her.

"...and I forgot to mention," she continued as I closed the distance between us completely, my crown throbbing against her stomach once more. There was no hesitation in me as I took one of her legs and hooked it behind me. I lined myself up to that hot cunt of hers as she leaned in close to my ear, her arms circling around my neck. "I take  _direct_ deposit, if you catch my drift."

As with most of the things she'd been spouting that night, the face value meaning of the euphemism flew over my head.

But the intent?

I knew full well what she meant as I slickly stuffed that delicious cunt of hers in one drive of my hips: she wanted me to deposit every godsdamned drop of my mana-enriched nut inside of her, and I was more than willing to oblige.

I may have been inside Sivir only a few minutes earlier, but the sensation of her inner muscle coiling hot and wet around my prick was still something I wasn't used to. I shuddered, letting mana flow through my arcane circuits to buttress my muscles as the pleasure threatened to literally make me fall to my knees.

But sooner than I expected, I started pistoning into Sivir's gloving heat, our crotches echoing in wet, familiar smacks through the air as my arms kept her suspended off the ground. Her thigh-highs rubbed against my skin with every drive of my hips. I

In and in and in and in, I pounded her against the wall. My left arm kept that leg of hers hoisted waist-level, fingers entrenched into the flesh of her thigh. My other hand was occupied with her tit, squeezing it, slapping it, playing with the pink of her nipple while my hips did the rest of the work by rocking her entire body. She was giving me the most dangerous look I've ever seen, moaning wide-mouthed moans as her body accepted everything I could possibly give her.

It wasn't long until her tits weren't enough-I wanted her mouth, and I was too damned impatient at this point to accommodate with that damned hat in the way. I ripped it off her head, subsequently undoing the tie of her ponytail. Before the cap could even hit the ground and her now-loose hair could fall down onto her shoulders, my mouth was already on hers, aggressively exchanging spit and groans between our connected cheeks.

Our tongues wrestled as roughly as my cock stuffed her. These were less kisses at this point as much as it was our mouths fucking; wet, loud, messy twisting of our tongues and momentary clasping of lips. Her hands were eagerly digging into my head, her throat as eager for my spit as I was for hers.

We stood like that for a while, making out with a ferocity that went in tandem-moist smack for moist smack-with the way I fucked her into the wall.

With the pace of our voracious fucking, it was no surprise that her orgasm came sooner than when I had taken her on my table. She didn't let go of my head, nor my mouth, and I swallowed every moan she could give me as I kept pounding her through the waves of pleasure crashing through her body. I wondered if her lower back was bruised at this point from the constant banging of my arcane-infused hips into hers, but I didn't care. Not when the way her inner folds clenched so  _tight_ every time she came, and my subsequent rutting would trigger another orgasm into another.

It was too much for Sivir to keep stuffing her tongue down my throat and cumming four or five times in a row, and she deigned to mewl curses and squeal my name into my neck. I returned the favor and devoured the sweaty skin on hers, biting into her choker, leaving as many hickeys as I could.

In due time, I felt myself grow closer to my own unraveling. I wanted to fulfill Sivir's request in the best way I could, and instinctively, I grabbed her by the other leg, completely suspending her on my arms, finding the right angle in a momentary pause before I started  _rutting_ her again, a squeal ripped from her hoarse throat with every thrust.

She looked beautiful with that brunette hair of hers down, so wild and volatile, pink lips agape.

"FUCK ME, OH YES, FUCK ME, █████, THAT'S IT,  _STUFF M- AUNNGHH…!_ "

She clenched tight in pulsing waves as she came for the umpteenth time. I couldn't help but sloppily capture her mouth in mine, swallowing every squeal of her climax as more spit messily spilled from between our cheeks.

I continued using the gained strength from my mana to reduce Sivir into my well-worn fucksleeve until I finally slammed her into my groin completely, every inch of my throbbing manmeat choked into her folds, and came.

I let my weight pin her against the wall as I lodged my cockhead  _right_ at the entrance to her womb, my mouth stitched wetly onto her choker-bound neck.

I came until I saw stars. None of my previous climaxes even came close to this one as I felt her heat coax me,  _milk_ me of rope after rope of hot nut. My hips erratically moved in micromovements, letting Sivir's moist folds suck every last drop from my balls. I felt my cream start squeezing out of her folds around my cock, there was so much of it.

I rode out every eternal second of that climax, reveling not only in the sensation of me emptying the pent-up volume of my nutsack into the tight and athletic body of this stranger, but also in the way Sivir's breasts pillowed against mine, how she would mewl contentedly with every shot of cum she coaxed out of me, how her sweaty skin rubbed wetly against mine, how her loose hair smelled.

Then, it was all said and done. I was utterly drenched with sweat while I dislodged from Sivir's well-worn pussy lips, watching as my spunk spurted out of her like large helpings of whipped cream. We both winced at the sting around our crotch areas that had just been slapping, pounding into each other nonstop for the past half hour or so. I let her down onto her feet, freeing her hands from my neck that she had used as support.

I watched as the first thing she did was remove the useless wet crumple of her uniform top, sliding it over her head, past her arms. My gaze wandered, down the flawless curves, the cum that was now tumbling freely in hot, gooey wads down her legs, into her thigh-highs.

I gulped and cursed myself for even looking, because even after it was all said and done, I couldn't deny that the sight of Sivir was making me hard and horny as hell.

There was a wet flump of fabric after she tossed her shirt and sports bra, leaving her near-naked, if it wasn't for the choker, the red stockings, and the sneakers at her feet.

She surprised me again by closing the distance between us, and giving me a chaste-but very passionate-kiss.

She smiled as we separated.

To my surprise, I saw that her eyes were still murky, swirling with want.

Just like mine.

"Well, well, boss. Haven't had that much fun in a  _hot_ minute." she said, talking while walking again. She was making a beeline towards my bed, and, despite myself, I felt my cock excitedly come to full attention at the sight of her. She playfully ran her hands through her the brunette of her long, tousled, and sweaty hair, the sight going straight to my dick. She winked. "I knew you were cute but I didn't know you were a  _macho_ man to boot."

I didn't particularly know what "macho" meant, but I assumed she was surprised at my ability to lift her up despite my...well, average appearance. She was seated on the edge of my sheets now, kicking off her sneakers, peeling off the red of her thigh-highs. There was no question that this night was  _far_ from over, and I made my way over to her, unashamedly stroking my length.

"You'll see that I'm full of surprises."

She laughed, and in moments I was upon her naked body, my hands running up, up, up until I found her cheeks, and we shared kisses, her hands finding my cock, mine slipping between her legs to shove back in wads of cum that would spill out.

Not long at all, and we were ready to go again. This time, Sivir was on top as I lay back, letting her grind herself on my wet prick. Her hair veiled around us as my hands found a familiar grip on her hips.

"Whaddya say you pay back the rest of what you owe me?"

I answered by shoving myself back inside her again, and with our loud groans tousling in the humid air of my room, I paid what I owed for my pizza in full.

 

* * *

 

I was awoken by the loud roar of her moped screeching down the hallway, wincing at the sound of its tires squealing against the cobblestone as it took a corner.

And just like that, she was gone.

I groaned. I felt sore all over. The afternoon sun was blinding me, and I instantly regretted not closing the drapes to my room. We had fucked until morning, my bed utterly drenched, my balls aching with how much cum I stuffed inside of her needy cunt.

The image of Sivir bouncing on my dick wearing nothing but a choker and a wild smile on her face was seared in my brain, but the mental image only made the soreness in my crotch-region worse.

Then,

_**Growl** _

Fuck, I was hungry.

With another groan, I rolled off the bed, feeling the arcane circuitry of my nerves spark. I had really put myself to work last night.

With my head swimming and muscles still feeling like soggy paper, I found myself gravitated towards the big brown cardboard box left on the table (I was careful not to step in any of the conspicuous puddles of white that surrounded it).

There was something on top.

It was her red hat, with a note taped to it.

_Had a great delivery last night. I hope I didn't forget anything at your place, or else I'd have to come back..._

_Thanks for the tip! 3_

_-Sivir_

She left a kiss on the bottom. A smile curled onto my lips.

I looked at the hat, bringing it to my nose. I wondered when I'd see her again, when she'd come back for her hat.

But of course, first thing's first: pizza.

I lifted the cover of the box, beholding the extra large pie, the labor of my cumulative efforts in last night's romp.

The smile left my lips, and I didn't know where to groan or laugh.

She'd forgotten the sausage.

 

* * *

 

 **Post-encounter debrief:** Upon the discovery of this encounter transcript, Summoner █████'s private quarters were summarily raided.

Operatives have confirmed the existence of the hat mentioned in this encounter description, as well as a large cardboard pizza box with the emblazoned logo of a certain "Azir's Pizzeria and Deli" (connection to Champion Azir has been confirmed nonexistent) stashed inside Summoner █████'s closet.

Footage from surveillance orbs in the vicinity around Summoner █████'s quarters have confirmed that a being in the form of Champion Sivir manifested around █████████ 34th, ██ CLE, matching the timetable of this encounter description. Strangely enough, the noise and ruckus generated from the manifestation's motor transport did not alert any other Summoners in the surrounding vicinity of the ████ Wing dormitories.

Further footage in the weeks following Summoner █████'s encounter with SO-002 have shown it to manifest multiple times in various Institute dormitory halls, including the ███████ Tower, ████ Wing, and ████ and ███ Halls, respectively.

It has been confirmed that SO-002 manifested itself to Summoner █████ multiple times afterwards, but, inexplicably, always leaving her hat.

Despite the predictability of SO-002's manifestation and the repeated attempts to capture/subdue/contain it by Institute personnel, SO-002's unprecedented speed and agility on her "moped" has turned any and every attempt into a failure.

Due to the nature of SO-002's existence and the circumstances surrounding her manifestation, Summoner █████ has been administered proper amnestics, any trace of SO-002's manifestation removed, and his quarters assigned under constant surveillance until further notice.

 

* * *

**IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION ON _ANY_  SUMMONER x CHAMPION SEXUAL ENCOUNTER, REPORT TO A HIGH COUNCILOR OR HIGH ADJUDICATOR  _IMMEDIATELY_**

* * *

 


End file.
